1000 CRANES FOR ONE WISH
by May-chan.16
Summary: Amu loved him but she love the other to,though she didn't know who she loved most...but his condition made her feel like she needed to stay with him.its just to bad that she didn't know about the others condition to, maybe than it wouldn't have been to late.maybe than she could have told him hoe she felt...maybe...just maybe it wouldn't have been to late, she wouldn't have regrets
1. Chapter 1

May: Right This is one of my old Stories i had in another account in this other fan fiction site but my characters there where Korean celebs and since i cant post it up ima change some bits and pieces i wrote this some where in 2011 but yh i forgot my username so i stopped using that account

HOPE YOU ENJOY

* * *

Intro

"Amu recieved a phone call from Rima. With out wasting any second you left Kukai in a hurry and rushed to Ikuto's location. There Rima was sitting weeping and sobbing beside the lifeless man..."

"Mama, what are these?" a six yearold little boy tugged his mother's dress, she looked down finding her son holding out what little things his mini hand could carry. The adorbale kid held out six papers, all in varieties of shapes and colours.

The mother squated down eye level with the tiny child. She took one of the folded papers, and stared at it as memories began to rush through her head.

*Flashback seven years ago*

For the past three years Amu's been crushing on Kukai. A very sweet, childish, guy not forgetting to mention his sharp looks that grabbed every girl's attention, his cheesy smile, which never failed to melt hundreds of girls heart.

Amu's been dreaming of him confessing to her for along time, countless imaginations built up, never getting tired them, hoping that one day, it would be outside your head. It just happened to be in that one afternoon...It was a dream come true...

[Ikuto's POV]

She escaped my grip. I turned back and saw her running, I slowly walked tailing behind her. I was about to walk in the room, when I heard Kukai. I didn't continue to walk, instead, I leaned on the wall beside the door. I stared at the ground, wishing that he wouldn't continue as I know where their conversation will lead to. As I heard what the last thing I wanted to hear from him, I tilted my head back to the wall, staring completely at the white ceiling.  
I walked off before they even got out of the classroom. I was one step closer to the gate, but before I could get out of the school ground, my body weakened, my vision became fuzzy, the sound waves travelling to my eardrums were blocked out...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

May : CHapie 2

* * *

[Amu's POV]

There, I stood infront of Jonghyun, "S-sorry about that..." i looked down to my shoes hoping that he would still continue from where the two of you left off.  
"3 years," i lifted up your head, confused, he gave you a small sweet smile which made your heart even beat faster than it already was. "I've liked you for that long"  
i blankly stared at his face, thinking "3 years...wow that's a long time... oh wait. I've also liked him for that long! woah...OMG what just happened?! he... just confessed..didn't he?" when I realised what just happened my face began to heat up, my cheeks and ears began to go red, my heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to explode! Without thinking, my cold hands crawled to my heated face in amazement of what he just said, there was a hint of embarassment and mostly a sign of happiness in my actions. I closed my eyes and pinched my cheek to make sure it's not one of my fantasy.

[No one's POV]

He giggled at the pinkittes cuteness. she looked at him, his green eyes glided towards yours. their eyes met once again.  
It took sometime but she managed to confess too. But right after her confession, outside the window, the yong teen girl spotted Ikto, who just fell on the ground.  
she suddenly ran out, Kukai unsure of what was going on. He looked out the window and also dashed out of the building.

It wasn't long when Ikuto's parents got the phone call from the hospital, they rushed to the room Ikuto was in finding a doctor, Amu and Kukai beside him.  
The doctor was talking to Kukai, while Amu were sitting down holding Ikuto's hands tightly. The doctor led Mr and Mrs Tsukyomi out the room to discuss somethings about Ikuto's condition. Ikuto was born with a very weak heart. And spent pretty much most of his childhood in the hospital. As time passed his heart was becoming stronger, but still not stable. It's been a while since his heart diseases acted up. He was in great pain.  
Kukai suggested that Amu should go home since it's already getting dark, he insisted in taking the worried pink headed girl home and coming back to the hospital to be with Ikuto, but Amu refused and told him to just stay beside the unconscious poor guy. As you left tears began to crawl down Amu's face. Amu had known Ikuto for a long time and yet this was the first time She had heard about him having a heart disease. Amu became friends with Ikuto after he was released from the hospital, so she were clueless about his conditions.

School had finished, you didn't see Kukai around, but through the whole day Amu was too busy thinking about Ikuto, she visited the hospital.  
When she reached the room, there was not one but two patients. You realised that Kukai was on the other bed next to Ikuto. Amy was puzzled of what was going on. Because the two of them were unconscious she went to the shop so that when they wake up the both of them would have something nice to eat.

Kukai slightly opened his eyes, gaining conscious. He shut his eyes again, his sight was still blurry. He looked to his side finding Ikuto sitting up on his bed on his phone. Ikuto looked to the awakening person. "Oh, you're awake?" He put down his phone. The sick person also sat up. "Yah, this is just like old times huh?"  
"Yeah, it's been long since we've been here... I was hoping to get my own room, but once again we're sharing huh?" The two of them laughed reminiscing the old times. The doctor came in with the results of how they're getting on with their condition...


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor came in with the results of they're condition...

****  
*2 months later*  
[No one's POV]

Ikuto and Kukai were discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago. Amu and Jonghyun have been dating ever since and Amu has never been happier.

Ikuto went to the shop as usual to buy some snacks for the two of them because its movie night, even Kukai, who is now her boyfriend is unable to cut in between hers and Ikuto's movie night, it was always just the two of them every saturday night. He was on his way to Amu's house, he turned round the corner, suddenly an innocent looking girl bumped into the guy and landed on the floor after bashing onto him.  
Ikuto helped her up and noticed that her arm was cut by the broken glass on the floor. "Whoops, Sorry about that" She took Ikuto's hand and brushed her self clean.  
She glanced over at Ikuto who was staring at her arm, she also looked at her arm noticing the cut. "Sorry you had to see that" she hid her arm behind her back, thinking that Ikuto must have been growsed out. With out saying anything, the spaced out guy swiftly put down the bag full of food and gently took the injured arm behind the girl to see if the cut was big or not. Ikuto observed the cut carefully while the girl examined the handsome face right infront of her, she was falling for him by the second. Ikuto took the bag he put on the floor without letting go of the smooth hand he was holding, he slowly and gently pulled her along to his appartment. Wanting to help the girl in pain recover for the injury he accidentally caused. She didn't say a word and just followed.  
They arrived at his appartment, he told the girl to make her self comfortable while he gets the first aid kit and a hot water and towel.  
She sat down looking at the stinging wound, she didn't show how she was in great pain, but Ikuto was aware of it.  
The kindhearted guy entered the room with a hot water in a small bucket and a towel on his shoulder. He put the bucket of water on the table infront of the lady and went over to one of the cuboards for the first aid kit. He slightly slid the tub of water to the side so he could sit infront of the girl. He soaked the towel in the warm water and slowly wiped some of the blood. Ikuto's appearance, his actions and words deeply touched the girl's heart and was slowly falling inlove.  
She couldn't stop but stare at him, Ikuto looked up, their eyes met, she shyly looked down, the genlte man found her action cute, and a smile formed on his face and a small giggle slipped out, he went back to wipping her white skin, the unknown girl to look up, at him "Sorry... I should've been more careful" Ikuto said.  
"N-no, it wasn't your fault, I'm so clumsy, I always end up getting cuts with most of the things I do."  
Ikuto's phone rang, he wasn't planning to answer it because of what he was doing, but the girl suggested to pick up the phone.  
He gave a smile and went out the room, "Hey, sorry I don't think I'll be able to come tonight, I'll explain everything later...yeah I know..." they're conversation carried on for about ten went back to the girl finding her fast asleep. He finished bandaging her and brang some blanket to keep her warm. It was getting late, he also fell asleep on the other couch. When he woke up the girl wasn't there anymore.

*One month have passed*  
In school

Ikuto's feelings towards Amu hasn't changed, infact his feelings have been growing day by day. But he was happy to see his two best friends together. One day the unknown girl from before bumped into Amu, she happened to go to the same school as the three of them, but not once have Amu seen her, nor Ikuto or Kukai (Ikuto's already seen her but he doesn't know she goes to the same school).  
The two of them bashed their heads on eachother and fell on the floor. Kukai who was passing by saw the pinkitte and helped her up from the back, Key was also passing by the other direction and helped the other girl. "Woah, its you" the girl was still in Ikuto's arms. "Ohh, we meet again" she gave out a small grin.  
"Are you ok?" Amu asked, she turned her attention to Amu and bowed. "I'm so sorry" after her apology she turned back to Ikuto and also bowed, she left afterwards.  
"Let's go to the canteen" Kukai commanded, but without hesitating Ikuto walked to the direction the girl went and ran after her.  
He saw and began to walk, she was happily skipping along the corridor. Out of breath the panting guy was going to pick up his walking pace but he noticed some ladies peeking out the door the girl is about to pass. Just when the girl passed the door, the ladies snuck up behind her and scared her from behind, causing her to jump in shock, "Whaa, you scared me!" she didn't notice a wet floor sign infront of her and she tripped over it. Her friends laughed at her and helped her up, "You're so clumsy!"  
"ahah super cute" were some of the comments her friends said. The clumsy girl laughed along.  
Ikuto thought that it wasn't a good time to talk to her since she's surrounded by her friends. He went to the garden and sat on the bench. It was quiet.  
The girl from before sat on the bench a couple of distance beside the bench Ikuto was on. She sighed aloud, he couldn't help but to look over, he stared looking at her side view. She wasn't leaning and was sitting straight , her arms were on her sides both of her hands were flat on the bench, she looked up at the clear blue sky, a smile was seen from her face. The blank guy stood infront of her and blocked her view of the sky, she could only see the silhouette of the guy's face. She squinted her eyes but it was no use, Ikuto sat beside her. Her eyes widened, she suddenly turned her head looking down at the ground. It seemed that she developed a little crush on him.  
"I didn't know you go to this school"  
The girl giggled "How's your arm?" He asked. The girl held her arm up and looked at the scar that was left "Hmm.. it's alright, I guess"  
Their conversation went on and it was getting dark, "I better go now," they both stood up. She took a step turning her back on him, but Ikuto grabbed her hand, she twisted back finding Ikuto's cute face, "Utau...Don't forget my name k?" Ikuto released her and she carried on walking.  
He sat back down on the bench thinking things through. A bunch of girl joined him, they were Ikuto's friends from before. "Hey! You better not play around with Utau"  
One of them said. He gave them a puzzled look. "Don't play dumb! You know that Utau's inlove with you!" Another one blurted out.  
Ikuto was flattered of what he just heard "You really really really better not make her upset! If you don't like her back the way she likes you, let her down easy, you're the first guy she ever liked you know" They all left with that said.  
"First guy she ever liked..." That sentence kept on replaying and replaying over his head.

The more time Utau spends more time with Ikuto, her feelings become stronger and stronger. Ikuto felt very close to her and they both became close friends, it wasn't long when the sick guy gets comfortable around Utau and tells her about his sickness, he had so many friends but the only ones who knows about his heartdesease are the ones who are very close to him and who he trusts very much. When he told her about his condition, Utau's feelings towards him hasn't changed abit, she still loved him very much, and she was sure of it. At this point Utau was aware the Ikuto didn't have much long. They started to make many different colours and shapes of paper cranes, believing that 1000 of them could make 1 wish come true.

Many months have passed the two of them managed to make 412 paper cranes. Utau finally gathered courage to confess to Ikuto, she decided that she would confess to him when they've made 412 paper cranes, It was the date when they met, April the 12th. Ikuto was touched but he didn't feel the same way, he let her down easy. She was upset about it and knew why he didn't want to be with her, it was cause he loves the pinkitte, Amu. Even though IKuto didn't feel the same about Utau, she still loves him, bit by bit she tries to get over him as quick as possible but the heart takes time to heal.  
From a distance a guy was spying on Utau and Ikuto. he happened to like Utau for how many years now, but when he suddenly saw Ikuto he was full of rage and anger, he never seen the girl he likes so happy when she's around a guy, he knew that Ikuto was her first love.  
One night Ikto was left behind after school, the guy took the chance to lock Ikuto up in a small cramped room, the medicine belonging to the guy locked in the closest was left in the classroom in his bag, it was vital that he takes this medicine three times a day, the medicine doesn't stop his heartdisease and sickness from spreading through his body, it only slows the sickness from spreading. The spreading sped up. The next morning one of the teachers found him laying on the ground. When he woke up he was already in the hospital. It was then when he found out that his condition worsened, he didn't have much long to live. After finding this out, Ikuto asked Amu to get out the city with him and spend a few days in the country. It hasn't been seven hours since the two of them have settled in the rented room. Amu recieved a phone call saying that Kukai was in hospital. In a hurry she left Kukai, hoping that he would understand, it was hard for him, he hesitated for a while but he let you go, he was in great pain, knowing that she'd rather be with Kukai who she only knew for a couple of months rather than someone who's been with her for more than half of your life. Ikuto stayed in the country for the amount of days he had planned earlier. It was a very lonely days he spent. He went back to the city. After a long, sad, depressing and lonely days in the country he was welcomed by Utau. Ikuto and Utau spent nearly the whole day together in Ikuto's appartment.  
"I'll just go and get the food ready" Ikuto stood up. Utai heard a thud from the kitchen, she walked in finding Ikuto on the floor. He was pale and his lips weren't red as they were supposed to be, every second which had passed his temperature raised. Ikuto was quickly rushed in the hospital.

**************

Amu recieved a phone call from Utau. With out wasting any second she left Kukai in a hurry and rushed to Ikuto's location. There Utau was sitting weeping and sobbing beside the lifeless man. She slowly walked in, no strenght to even make it to the bed, she dropped on the floor. Her eyes began to water. It was impossible to hold her tears back. she looked up finding Utau hovering over her, "He's last favour was to spend his last few days with you... but you couldn't even spend a full day with him. You couldn't even think of him for just whole minute!" she said to her, tears were falling down from her eyes. Utau's voice arose "You were too busy taking care of your boyfriend who faked his whole sickness thing up, while Ikuto was suffering with his condition! You didn't even wonder why he wasn't him self for the past few weeks!"  
Utau ran out of the room crying more and more. No one could compare to the pain she was feeling.  
Utau passes by Kukai who entered the room in a short moment. "What I just heard...was that true?" Amu's voice was weak but at the same time full of anger. Tears crawled out her eyes down to her rosy cheek non stop. Kukai was speechless, he stood in silence tears began to form in his eyes, he stared at the ground and over to Ikuto, he clenched his fist so hard that they were shaking. Amu shook her head "I..I dont want to be with some one who's as selfish as you, all this time you've been pretending you were sick, I could've been taking care of Ikuto!"

a few days later, Amu, Kukai and Utau would spend hours after school making paper cranes targeting that 1000.  
Kukai had to skip todays' paper crane making so it was only Amu and Utau  
"Since how long has Kukai been cured?" Amu asked  
"hmm, about a few months after meeting you guys" Utau continued folding the paper.  
"You know, Kukai only pretended because he knows that you really like Ikuto and he was afraid that you'd realise your feelings for Ikuto if you spent more time with him..." Amu continued to ruffle the paper. "I knew my own feelings, from the start I knew that I loved Ikuto..."  
"T-then...why?"  
"Why what?" Utau stopped what she was doing and stared at her, soon Amu looked at her and also stopped "I couldn't be with him...His parents never liked me, before the night his parents passed away, they disapproved of me and told me never to confess and just move on. Of course I was never planning to move on and was going to confess..but..."  
"But what?" Utau asked, Amu continued with the folding and managed to finish another paper crane.  
"His aunt warned me that if I was going to confess to him she would take him away..And I didn't want that.. for how long have they kept an eye on me...I couldn't drive my feelings away for him and I couldn't live without Ikuto not being by my side, so I had to keep my feelings a i began to go out with Kukai, i realized that i really couldnt keep it in" Once again She begin to cry, Amu laid her head on the table. "I was about to break up with Kukai...and confess to Ikuto when we were in the .." Amu Began to hiccup trying to hold back her tears as Utau rubbed her back "Kukai lied...I was determind to break up with Kukai at the hospital..and hurry back to Ikuto and tell him i loved him... but it was to late.." Amu and Utau broke into tears crying, Utau couldn't imagine the pain Amu was in, she had been in love with Ikuto for over half her life and was forced to keep it a secret, The day she was going to tell him her feelings, was the day he had was to late now. to late to let him know how much she loved him.

Kukai, Amu and Utau were devistated to loose a friend but the three of them were happy because Ikuto was united with his parents once again and is in heaven happily watching over his close friends.  
It took the two of them a long time to reach 1000 but they managed to!

*End of flash back*

Amu heard the door close downstairs "Papa!" The little boy looked to the door expecting his dad to come. The door in the room opened, Thea dad entered the room carrying Their son on his shoulder. "I bought present for my special little Key downstairs" He said as he gave his son a hug. It wasn't long when mini Key ran downstairs to find his present. Amu walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He noticed the paper cranes and smiled. Amu wondered what Ikuto's wish would've been if he was alive when the 1000 paper cranes were finished...

* * *

PLEASE **REVIEW**


End file.
